TIM SAR SHINIGAMI BERAKSI!
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Siapa bilang Shinigami cuma bisa ngebasmi Hollow? ternyata mereka pun bisa menjadi regu penyelamat yang cemungut-ea-ea! dengan berbekal keoonan dan keunikan mereka, misi penyelamatan ini bakal berakhir menjadi dagelan ala Shinigami! mau tau cara mereka menjalankan misi? langsung cekidot!
1. Chapter 1

**TIM SAR SHINIGAMI BERAKSI**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBOO**

**Summary : Apa jadinya kalo Shinigami kita beralih propesi sebagai **

**TIM PENYELAMAT?**

**WARNING : GAJEH..GARING..KRIUK-KRIUK KRENYES..TINGGALKAN **

**MISS TYPO..!**

* * *

_**.PROLOG_FROM AUTHOR**_

_Pernah denger tentang 'SAR?' betul sekali, SAR atau kepanjangannya adalah 'SEARCH AND RESCUE' ini adalah regu penyelamat yang senantiasa membantu ketika ada bencana, ga hanya menyelamatkan korban bencana..tapi juga termasuk menjadi regu pendiri tenda, membuka dapur umum, medis ,delelel.._

Tapi...Tentu saja ternyata tim SAR ini ga hanya ada di dunia nyata, ga hanya ada di Indonesia Tercinta tanah air beta-tapi ada di Karakura Town kita saudarah..-Lebih tepatnya karena lagi banyak bencana di Karakura, terlebih angin ribut, longsor, dan koleganya datang silih berganti, Urahara memutuskan untuk membuat Tim SAR Shinigami, tentu saja Kyoraku menyetujuinya karena Pak Genryusai sedang Tour ke Depok semua yang berurusan dengan Shinigami diserahkan pada Kyoraku.

.

.

**Dan sekarang terbentuklah tim yang terdiri dari :**

**Ichigo Kurosaki sebagai Komandan**

** Renji Abarai sebagai WaKom(wakil komandan)**

** Hisagi Shuuhei sebagai divisi penyelamat korban selamat**

**sedangkan Yumichika Ayasegawa menjadi pendiri dapur umum dan penggali lobang untuk mayat tanpa identitas.**

**.**

.

"Kok kerjaan gue jadi tukang gali kubur?" protes Yumichika yang udah lama hiatus dari fanfic milik Author karena terlalu sering dihina-hina.

"Lo masih mending dikasi kerjaan begituan daripada gue suruh lo yang lebih ekstrim lagi…" jawab Ichigo lempeng.

"Idiiihhh udah lama ga muncul langsung di bully..! tapi daripada gue disuruh terjun dari atep menara Tokyo pas ada angin puyuh mending yang ini" sahut Yumichika dengan agak keberatan.

Basecamp tentu saja ada di rumah Ichigo, ga tanggung-tanggung kamar Ichigo langsung dirombak abis kayak basecamp beneran, ada monitor, seismograff,alat penyadap, alat dapur, alat make up(ini punya Yumichika), dan lainnya, dan kalo diliat dari sisi lain, kamar Ichigo lebih mirip kayak toko serba ada daripada basecamp penyelamatan.

"Tugas kita dalah berjaga untuk menolong orang-orang, untungnya kalian semua pake gigai.. baiklah akan gue jelasin.. tujuan kita adalah menyelamatkan siapapun dalam kondisi apapaun.. diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan Zanpakuto tapi ga diperbolehkan untuk membawa peralatan lain seperti, peralatan make up, peralatan senam aerobic, peralatan pribadi…kecuali pakaian dalam…" jelas Ichigo dengan lantang.

"Kalo bawa Bikini boleh ga?" Ichigo langsung menendang kepala Yumichika dan langsung nancep di dinding.

"Kayaknya disini kita butuh tim penyelamat!" tukas Hisagi. "Pokoknya kita kudu siap siaga iya kan?" sergah Renji.

Tiba-tiba monitor mendeteksi adanya bencana yang terjadi.

"Wah gawat Chi ada longsor di arah jam 4, provinsi Karakura Berjaya RT 5, kita harus bergegas!" seru Hisagi melihat monitor kecil itu.

"Oke saatnya beraksi! TIM SAR SHINIGAMI! FIGHT OU!" seru Ichigo.

"CEMUNGUTT!" Yumichika berteriak Alay langsung di cekek Hisagi.

"Oke! Semuanya siap!? Lakukan pekerjaan kalian! Jangan ada yang lalai..kalo ga kalian akan mati 2 kali!" Ichigo bershunpo duluan.

"Lo ga usah jelasin dua kali!" geram Renji yang menyusul Ichigo, Hisagi menggeret Yumichika dan cowo unyu mulai debut menjadi TIM SAR!

.

.

misi pertama mereka akan jadi seperti apa yaaa? bagaimana cara mereka menyelamatkan korban bencana?

kepo? lanjooottt dengan...

**TO BE KONTINYUUU~~**

**YEEEEYY akhirnya cerita baruuu~~**

**sepertinya Yuzu sedang semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita gaje**

**hahahahha okee daripada berbacot ria **

**kita langsung**

**R^R yaaaa**


	2. Chapter 2

**TIM SAR SHINIGAMI BERAKSI**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBOO**

**Summary : Kali ini scene untuk Bencana longsor!**

**WARNING : BANYAK PELEDAK DI AREAL FIC INI, ACUHKAN MISS, BACA, LALU...**

**TIDUR...**

* * *

_**FIRST MISSION : LONGSOR**_

_**LOKASI : provinsi Karakura Berjaya RT 5**_

_**'Telah terjadi longsor di sekitar Prov. Karakura Berjaya, dikabarkan 10 terjebak, 10 orang luka-luka, dan 10 orang tewas melarikan diri karena takut diangkut ke ruang autopsy'—sekilas berita.**_

.

.

.

Dengan kecepatan super melebihi kecepatan batu batre ABECE, Ichigo, Hisagi, dan Yumichika berhasil menuju ke lokasi yang sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang(iyalah masa sama semut?). kerusakan yang diperkirakan sepertinya amat sangat parah(Author mendadak alay), tak terkecuali rumah-rumah yang udah ga tau gimana bentuk dan rupanya, bisa dibilang.. kayak biuti en de beast itu tuh…

"Author kebanyakan narasi, oi! Kita disini harus langsung kerja dengan teliti, cari korban, mati ato idup! Ada keluhan?" Ichigo memberikan aba-aba pada kru 'oonnya'.

"Hei kok seperti pemburuan mafia gede-gedean ya?" Renji merasa ada yang salah.

"RENJI! Lakukan penyisiran di sekitar Utara! Hisagi lakukan pengecekan di bagian Barat! Dan kau si banci kaleng, cepat amankan bagian Selatan!" komando Ichigo.

"Tunggu kau sebut aku apa tadi!? Banci kaleng!? Iuuhh gue ga sederajat sama mereka yeee" belum apa-apa Ichigo sudah mengeluarkan jurus 'bogem mentah' tepat di dagu Yumichika.

"Jangan macam-macam kau bulu mata sialan, cepetan!" Ichigo akirnya beranjak dan mulai melakukan tugasnya, meninggalkan Yumichika malang yang masih terkapar mencium tanah.

"ICHII!" Suara stereo Yumichika sontak membuat Ichigo korpol.

"Apa lagi!?" seru Ichigo tak kalah keras.

"Selatan itu dimana ya?" tanya Yumichika 'POLOS'.

"CIAAAATTT! DASAR BANCI KALENG! Selatan aja kagak ngerti, SDnya lulus ga sih!?" Ichigo kembali menendang Yumi.

"Gue ga pernah masuk SD, Oncom!" geram Yumi dengan cap tapak kaki Ichigo diwajahnya.

"Sudah-sudah dasar alien, cepetan kerjain sebelum kau ditendang sama polisi…" Hisagi menengahi perkelahian gaje mereka.

Grup Ichigo pun berpencar, mereka langsung melakukan penyelamatan dengan kekuatan Zanpakuto dan kekuatan Shunpo mereka yang sudah lama tak mereka gunakan.

Oke, mari kita lihat melalui teropong ajaib tugas keempatnya..

.

.

* * *

**SISI UTARA : RENJI ABARAI**

"Wah yang kayak gini mesti diberesin dulu.. masalahnya nih tanah lembek banget..jadi jijay(?) deh" Renji yang entah kenapa mendadak jadi bencong juga menelusuri sisi utara lokasi longsor.

Kabarnya tuh Longsong terjadi karena ada seorang anak yang ga sengaja motong pohon jengkol ngebuat tembok pembatasnya jebol, dan taraaa sekarang terjadilah longsor ini(Author ditendang).

"Lontooongg!" seruan atau lebih tepatnya rintihan tak jauh dari tempat Renji membuat cowok merah(halah) itu berbalik.

"Kok kayaknya ada yang jerit-jerit ya?" gumamnya. "Longtoong mass!" sekali lagi suara itu terdengar.

"Lo kira gue tukang sate? Lontang lontong segalaa!" seru Renji yang udah keki 12 kuadrat sisi miring.

"Eh, salah maksudnya TOLONG!" Jawab suara itu lagi.

"Ngomong dong dari tadi!" Renji mempersiapkan zanpakutonya.

"HOEO ZABIMARUU!" sebuah ledakan maha dewi—ralat—maha dahsyat menggelegar membuat para petugas langsung berkata 'APAAN TUH' kayak gayanya Komeng.

"Nah pak, sudah saya bebasin, langsung capus!" Renji yang berniat membawa sang korban langsung ditempeleng pake kayu.

"Bocah guendeng! Lo mau ngebunuh gue ato gimana! Bukannya slamet, gue bakal jadi tumisan gara-gara lo!" bapak itu langsung menghina-hina Renji dengan penampilannya yang cemong-cemong terkena zanpakuto Renji.

.

.

SKIP…

.

.

* * *

**SISI BARAT : HISAGI SHUUHEI.**

Hisagi dengan tampang lempengnya menelusuri gundukan tanah di bagian barat lokasi longsor. Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa tanah lembek ini bisa meluncur cepet banget. Dia menginjak-injak tanah berwarna kecoklatan itu.

"Biar gue ga jadi korban tambahan..gue cek dulu ni tanah" tutur cowok berambut raven itu. tak lama kaki Hisagi masuk dengan indahnya ke tanah.

"Tuh kan..apa kata gue" pikirnya lagi. Dia menari-narik kakinya, ga bereaksi…

"Masa gue tim SAR minta tulung sih?" Hisagi merasa menyesal atas 'otak'nya yang dodol.

"Woii jabrik! Ngapain lo di sana, cepetan naek!" seru seorang petugas. "Kakinya ga bergerak…" jawab Hisagi.

"Ck..!" Si petugas langsung menolong Hisagi.

"Tim SAR kok malah kejebak sih?" tanya si petugas itu.

"Maklum pak..baru dapet lisensi ijin 3 hari…" jawab Hisagi lagi.

"WHAT THEEE!?" Tanpa bantuan dari eyang cubul, si petugas dan Hisagi terseret aliran longsor yang datang.

"GYAAAAAA!" tubuh mereka pun terbenam, sedangkan kepala mereka masih anteng tak bisa bergerak.

"Nak..lain kali..pakailah tali keselamatan.." jawab si petugas merasa keki.

"Harusnya kan Bapak..". berkat kata-kata nyablak Hisagi, si cowok kece itu langsung di gebuki oleh si petugas.

.

.

SKIP..

.

.

* * *

**SISI SELATAN : YUMICHIKA AYASEGAWA(aka Banci)**

"Hei kata-kata di atas itu ga perlu ditulis!" Sembur Yumichika melihat papan pemberitahuan yang di tulis oleh Author. "Nah sekarang..gue harus apa?" tanya Yumichika memperhatikan sekitar.

"Jorok amat sih.. kadang gue lebih milih naek turun gunung daripada musti ngorek-ngorek tanah kayak pemulung" dumel Yumi yang sudah beraksi dengan pedangnya.

"Daripada pakai Zanpaku, mending pake Hadou saja deh" Yumi mulai mengeluarkan Hadounya dan terdengar bunyi jegar-jeger ga karuan.

"SIAPA YANG MAENAN KEMBANG API!?" seru salah seorang petugas.

"Waaah pak ini bukan kembang api" jawab Yumi kalem.

"Iya saya tau tapi kalo kamu kayak gitu bisa-bisa ga Cuma korban tanah longsor aja yang bakal diangkut ke rumah sakit!" Petugas itu menjitaki Yumichika.

"UWAA MAAP!" Tak sengaja Yumi menendang sesuatu dari gundukan tanah di bawahnya.

"TUING" benda itu jatuh kea rah Ichigo yang masih menetralkan lokasi.

.

.

SKIP KE ICHIGO.

.

.

* * *

"Apaan ini?" tanya Ichigo Kepo.

Tak lama dia memungutnya ternyata benda itu adalah bom waktu yang masih hidup.

"…." 2 menit kemudian ledakan terjadi di tempat longsor itu dan menghanguskan lokasi beserta orang-orangnya.

"Siapa sih yang iseng nanem bom waktu di tanah?" tanya Ichigo dengan penampilan hitam legam indah banget.

"Gue rasa ada sarang TERORIS di sini.." jawab Renji yang tak kalah item sama Ichigo.

Bukannya menyelesaikan dan menyelamatkan korban, TIM SAR malang itu akirnya harus kudu ikut diangkut ke rumah sakit dengan diagnosis bahwa 4 tulang rusuk mereka patah-patah karena kebanyakan dugem dan tulang punggung mereka berganti poisis menjadi posisi menyerang—(lha?).

Sementara mereka berada di rumah sakit, Author yang mengejar Deadline untuk chapter berikutnya mengumumkan bahwa Yuzuna Yukito akan update di hari jumat minggu depan dan mulai Hiatus tanggal 3 Juni sampai 12 Juni karena UKK yang sedang melanda.

.

.

.

**STAY TUNE IF YOU ARE KEPOWERS…**

**TO BE KONTINYUU**

**Hisagi : Endingnya kok begini sih?**

**Ichigo : Jadi kita kudu nunggu sampe lo selesai, thor?**

**Yuzu : Iya lah..emangnya kalian mau ngegantiin gue Ujian?**

**Ichigo :Oh ga, gue udah pinter ga usah Ujian lagi…**

**Hisagi : Pinter Ngibul…**

**Yumi : Yaah daripada ngelantur lagi mending langsung Review yaaa**

**Yuzu : Hei itu bagian gue…!**

**Yumi : HIIIII! Author ngamukk!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TIM SAR SHINIGAMI BERAKSI**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBO**

**Summary : TIM SAR berhadapan dengan ANGIN TOPAN lhoo mblooo**

**ayo bantu mereka dalam menaklukan angin!**

**WARNING : MISS TYPO, TIDAK TERIMA FLAME, TAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA...**

* * *

_Akibat keoonan TIM SAR, mereka kini sudah terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit, tapi karena dituntut oleh pekerjaan nista mereka, sekarang Keempatnya tentu masih dengan perban dan gips sebagai penghargaan mereka._

_Sekarang di basecamp mereka, ketiganya sudah siap beraksi lagi. Sekarang misi yang bakal mereka hadepin adalah.. "ANGIN TOPAN"_

_._

_._

_._

**Second Mission : ANGIN TOPAN**

**Lokasi : Provinsi majuteruspantangmundur di blok 3. Dikabarkan 4 sapi terbang ke Belanda, 24 korban luka, dan sisanya sedang mengambang di udara.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungguhan deh masa kita kudu nungguin angin ribut yang kedua? ?" tanya Yumichika dengan gips di lehernya.

"Ga usah ribut dehh.. lanjut aja daripada gue terbangin lo sekarang" jawab Ichigo.

"Dandanan lo parah banget Chi.." komen Renji.

"Ini bentuk penghargaan" sergah Ichigo lagi.

"Dengan 3 tulang rusuk patah dan 2 luka memar di pinggang itu namanya penghargaan?" Hisagi yang memakai sebuah perban lengkap di kakinya berhasil membuat Ichigo terdiam.

"Mas-mas sekalian mau nolongin korban ya? Sahut seorang dokter pembantu di kamp dimana korban angin topan berjatuhan bak ujan permen.

"Kita mau antisipasi barangkali ada angin ribut susulan" jawab Ichigo.

"Angin topan suka nyusul yaa?" sahut Hisagi yang langsung disikut Ichigo.

"Oh ya pak bagemana dengan kondisi korban, ada yang bisa kami bantu lagi?" Renji menanyakan seputar korban yang berada di pengungsian.

"Ahh untungnya Cuma luka kena tembok yang jatuh tapi sukur mereka bisa idup." Jawab si pak dokter dengan senyum ramah.

"Kejatohan tembok? Waah eehh yaaa hebat sekali..dan WOW" jawab Yumichika dan Renji yang ga bisa membayangkan bagaimana orang yang kejatoan tembok itu bisa bernapas sampe sekarang.

"Hisa mending lo bantuin korban yang masih butuh pengobatan di dalem, Yumi lo di sini sama gue, dan Lo Ren pergi cari dan bantuin bapak-bapak itu nyariin korban laen" tukas Ichigo.

"Kenapa gue kudu sama lo disini?" tanya Yumi kayak ga terima dirinya di depan pos buat berdiri kayak patung Anoman.

"LO MAU KAGAK? Ato gue perlu nyuruh lo ngebangun semua rumah disini sendirian?" Ichigo memasang senyum evilnya di depan Yumichika yang sekarang udah gemeteran kayak anak babi keilangan ibunya.

"AKU TINGGAL" jawab Yumichika dengan senyum kecut asem manis nano-nanonya itu.

Oke sementara kita tinggalkan dulu kedua mahkluk ga jelas warnanya apakah itu mejikuhibiniu, kita beralih pada Renji yang sedang menyusuri lokasi angin topan yang habis mampir ke kota itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**RENJI LOCATION :**

"Widih..kayak abis ada yang demo.. hmmm gue kudu mule darimana ya?" Renji celingukan ngeliat banyak sekali tumpukan, ada daster, ada lemari yang entah gimana bentuknya, ada motor yang udah jadi besi rongsokan, ada pohon yang tengkurep kena angin.

"Maaass tolong saya mas..!" acara minta tolong sesi kedua membuat Renji celingukan lagi.

"Eh si mbak, ada apa?" tanya Renji mendekati seorang mbak-mbak yang lagi kebingungan di deket sebuah tumpukan.

"Ini mas, bisa tolongin ngangkat besi ini ga? Ada yang perlu saya ambil" pinta si mbak memelas.

"Oke.." Renji ngangkat besi itu tapi ternyata berat besi itu naudubilah banget, Renji ampe mengeluarkan kekuatan bulannya sampe besi itu mau nangkat 1 senti.

"Cemungut mass ayo mass" Si mbak malah nyemangatin Renji yang udah serasa diujung atau di pucuk gunung itu.

"Cemungut, cemungut.. pucuk-pucuk-pucuk" si mbak makin heboh ngebuat Renji keki.

"Mbaaak ga usah alay deehh kalo mau nyemangatin yang wajar ajaaa" seru Renji kesel.

"Ohhh ohh okeee! Yang wajarr! Yang wajarr!" Renji langsung jempalik gara-gara si mbak yang super oon itu.

12 menit kemudian besi itu berhasil diangkat.

"Nah mbak..apa yang mbak cari?" tanya Renji setengah hidup.

"Kyaaaa makasih ya mass.. sekarang saya bisa mandi, soalnya tadi ada gayung nyelip di sana karena masi baru jadi saya minta mas ngangkat besinya..aduuuhh aduuhh okee mas makasih yaa" si mbak melambai dan meninggalkan Renji yang masih cengo.

"Gue dikerjain sama cewek jelek… ahahaha lucu-lucu" Renji langsung pundung.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

* * *

**HISAGI LOCATION : **

Kita tinggalkan si merah malang kita, mari kita berlanjut ke Hisagi yang lagi bantuin korban luka di dalem tenda.

"Anuu saya boleh bantu merban?" tanya Hisagi.

"Waah kami sangat terbantu..silakan, ada perban di situ kau bisa langsung memerban mereka" jawab Salah seorang suster.

"..Oke.." Hisagi langsung ngambil gulungan perban dan mulai memerban seorang kakek-kakek yang tangan dan kepalanya luka.

"Aku kan ga pernah makein perban ke orang.. ngg… yaudah deh.." Hisagi mulai memerban si kakek itu.

10 menit kemudian…

"Gimana mas apa si bapak udah di perban? Yang keras ya soalnya kalau ga keras nanti bisa copot" terang si suster yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Oh yang kenceng ya sus?" tanya Hisagi lagi.

"Jangan lupa tambahin betadin…biar lukanya cepet kering" tambah suster itu lagi.

"Baik sus.." jawab Hisagi. Karena merasa Hisagi adalah professional, si suster lalu mencoba mengecek pekerjaan anggota tim sar itu.

"Gimana mas udah selesai?" tanya suster itu sambil membalik badannya.

"Iya sus kayak gini kan?" Hisagi memperlihatkan si kakek yang udah kayak mumi, diperban hampir semua badannya apalagi ditambah dengan betadin yang ngecap bentuk polkadot.

"MASSSSSS YANG DIPERBAN LUKANYA AJA GA USAH SEMUANYAAA!"teriak si suster dengan pose OMG yang kece banget.

.

.

.

END...SKIP

* * *

Oke kita berlanjut pada Ichigo dan Yumichika. Mereka yang sedang santai tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh serangan angin topan kedua.

"Hisa, Renji bersiap untuk angin topannya!" komando Ichigo. Keempatnya sudah ada di garis depan. Mereka siap dengan zanpakuto mereka.

"Cuma angin..ahahaha keciil!" tukas Renji belagu.

"Oke..kita lakukan formasi 2-1-1" sahut Ichigo.

"Emangnya mau maen bola?" tukas Hisagi.

"Okeee.. ayo majuu Zabimaruu" Zanpakuto Renji sudah siap di bentuk shikai, Ichigo sudah bersiap, Yumi dan Hisagi memasang kuda-kuda(bukan kuda poni).

Tapi sebelum mereka menyerang..karena kekuatan alam yang maha dewi..eh maha dahsyat.. mereka sudah diterbangkan angin topan itu sebelum mereka memasang pose keren.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA…!" keempatnya terbawa angin, muter-muter, teruss ampe mereka ga tau mau dibawa kemana…(mau dibawa kemanaaa hubungan kitaa~~#Author ditabok).

"OMG… Guuee puyeeng aaaa" Yumichika mulai berputar-putar matanya kayak bingalala. Sedangkan Hisagi udah tepar, Renji malah memasang gaya katak, sedangkan Ichigo ketimpuk banyak barang.

"KITA MAU DI BAWA KEMANAAA!?" seruan Ichigo hilang seraya si angin ngebawa mereka entah kemana… kemana ya tim sar kita singgah?...

berhasilkah mereka melalui jalur yang luar biasa ekstrim? misi apakah yang bakal mereka lakuin diselanjutnyaaa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE KONTINYUUU~~**

**Minna akirnyaa uupdatee,, sebelum Yuzu US Yuzu akan persembahkan untuk kalian semua**

**hadiah yang Yuzu akan berikan yaitu fanfic yang luar biasa..**

**eh ga juga sih.. yang penting enjooy**

**okeeehh maap yaa agak abal wkwkwkw**

**Yuzu akan sangat berterima kasih kalau readers mau **

**R^R :D sampai jumpa di tanggal 12**


	4. Chapter 4

**TIM SAR SHINIGAMI BERAKSI**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBO**

**Summary : Setelah terbawa angin hingga ke pucuk daun teh...**

**mereka ternyata malah kesasar dan terbagi dua...**

**okee itu singkatnya... ._.**

**WARNING : AJAIB, ABABIL. ABSTRAK, DAN ALHAMDULILAH YA SESUATU... **

* * *

**ONE SHOOT : **

_**Yuzu Message : Yatta akirnya kembali.. senang sekali melihat kalian. Setelah melewati hasil US yang yaah bisa dibilang lumayan daripada lumanyun itu Yuzu bisa free update dan publish di Fanfict ini. Hohoho.. sepertinya Yuzu punya banyak tugas.. salah satunya.. mereka ini.. oke mari kita review sejenak apa yang terjadi pada TIM SAR kita.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_ Review : Setelah berusaha untuk mengalahkan angin ribut yang imposible banget mereka lakuin, mereka semua.. yaitu Ichigo, Renji, Yumi, dan Hisagi terbang jauh entah kemana.. entah ke nusa kambangan entah ke tempatnya eyang tandus… perlu diperhatikan sekarang mereka masih berputar terbawa angin.. tapi karena kasian.. author pun menjatuhkan mereka ke sebuah tempat yang membuat Reader KEPO.. eh yang itu lupakan aja.. hahaha…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ichigo masih tengkurep di tanah. Di kepalanya masih terngiang-ngiang suara angin dan suara lengkingan alay Yumichika.. sungguh ironis kenapa mereka yang jadi Tim sar musti minta tulung tim sar laen. Karena ga ingin mati konyol gara-gara ketimpaan angin, Ichigo berusaha bangun dengan sekuat tenaga dengan segenap jiwa dan segenap keoonan yang dia miliki(author di tampar).

Tiba –tiba Ichigo mendengar sesuatu di dalam kegelapan..

sebuah suara yang agak asing karena suaranya asli jelek banget..

"Siapa? Masa malaikat sudah mendekat? Kok suaranya jelek banget?" tanya Ichigo dalam hatinya.

"Ichiii..gooo… banguuu..nn" sahut suara itu lagi.

"Lho..kok perasaan ni suara kaga asing di telinga gue" Ichigo lalu mulai mendeteksi adanya kemiripan suara itu.

"Ichiii ntar gue..cium loo?" suara itu menggema lagi.

"Wah kalo malaikatnya cantik gue rela deh" pikir Ichigo. Tapi reflek Ichigo membuka mata, di depannya terpampang bibi Yumi yang seksi sudah 4 cm di depan mukanya.

"WUAAAAAA! SETAAN!" PLAAAKK!

Ichigo dengan entengnya menampar kawan seperjalannya hingga Yumi terlempar 100 m.

"Ichiiiiigggooo! Lu jahat banget siihh! Gue Cuma mau nyadarin loo taoo!" Yumi dengan wajah merah dan bekas cap 5 jari Ichigo di pipinya ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Yang jahat tu lo DASAR BANGKE! Lo mau ngebunuh gue pake bibir lo!?" Ichigo beralih jadi wonderwomen—eh maksudnya supermen yang siap menindas kejahatan bibir dan sejenisnya.

"Adoohh kena tampar lagi deh gue.. nyebelin lo.. eh betewe..si Ren-ren sama si His-his dimana ya?" Yumi mulai melihat kekurangan dalam kelompok mereka.

"Emangnya mereka kelempar dimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya meneketehe yaaa… gue bangun yang ada di depan mata gue ya lo!" Yumi sewot 20 derajat.

"Kayaknya mereka misah deh.. tapi yang paling penting tuh yee kita ini ada dimana?" tanya Ichigo memerhatikan sekeliling.

Cuma ada pohon dan rumput, ga ada tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia. Tapi mereka bisa ngeliat kalo tempat ini emang ada penghuninya…

"Mana gue tau, seinget gue kita keliling-keliling naek angin puyuh terus pingsan terus bangun en di sinilah kita.." Yumi berusaha mengingat apa yang ada di dalem kepala mininya.

"Waah bisa gawat ini urusannya.. kalo ga balik kita bisa kena damprat" Ichigo garuk-garuk kepalanya dan mulai merasakan ada yang aneh.

"Kayaknya kita diawasin deh.." bisik Ichigo.

"Lo punya indra keenem Chi? Kaga ada ape-ape.." entah kenapa logat Yumi jadi betawi.

"Eh buseeh logat lo berubah! Yang jelas.. kita lagi..dikepung" sahut Ichigo.

"Emmm..kayaknya sih… EMANG…" Yumi merasakan adanya mata-mata aneh di sekeliling mereka…

"Chi.. kabur nyok" pinta Yumi.

"Telat bro…" mereka kemudian Cuma bisa menicut di antara 'mahkluk aneh'.

"Masa TIM SAR minta tolong TIM SAR Siiihh!?" rengek Yumi

"NASIB COY..." Ichigo cuma bisa ngomong itu doang... karena mereka sudah dikepung!

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara kedua orang itu sedang tegang..

kita berpindah lokasi yang agak jauh dari Yumi-Ichi.. yaitu tempat Ren-Hisa yang sedang terjembab di dalem galian kabel sedalem 2 m.

"Hisaaagii! Lo bisa narik lebih keras lagi gas ii adudududuhhh leher guee!" Renji yang sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan kepalanya dari dalam lobang galian.

"Susaahhh Ren.. kepala lo nge pas sih sama lobangnya..makanya kalo jatoh jangan kepala duluan..geger otak lo" tukas Hisagi yang masih menarik kaki Renji.

"Adududududuuhh sialan lo temen kena musibah masi diajak ngelawak!" seru Renji kesal.

"Ren lebih gampang kalo kepala lo di potong dulu deh" sahut Hisagi.

"LO MAU APA?! GA USAH MACEM-MACEM DEH! DASAR PSYCHOPAT!" Renji kuatir sekaligus keki sama ide terpuji itu.

.

Sebelumnya, mereka masuk ke dalem lobang galian tersebut, tapi karena Hisagi masuk dengan pantat di bawah dan kepala di atas, mudah bagi dia buat keluar, tapi buat Renji yang posenya adalah Kaki di kepala dan kepala di kaki alias kepala masuk ke dalem lobang sedangkan kakinya nampleng di atas, Hisagi pun turut membantu si kepala merah untuk menyelamatkan kepalanya yang naas.

.

"Ren.. gue ga tahan.. gue potong aja ya" Hisagi menyiapkan Zanpakutonya yang kinclong itu.

"E—E—EEH—Jangan macem-macem lo! Hisagi! Gue serius!" seru Renji panic pake banget. Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan muncul dari dekat mereka dan spontan kepala Renji mental dan berhasil keluar tanpa bantuan potongan dari Hisagi.

"Wah kepala lo masih utuh.. sukur lah gue ga ngebacok leher lo" Hisagi memperhatikan sohibnya yang lagi megangin lehernya itu.

"Lo yang gila dasar Shinigami psycho kampret! Untung aja gue masih anggep lo temen! Kalo ga gue bacok lo sekarang!" Renji mencak-mencak sedang orang yang lagi dimarain Cuma pasang tampang lempeng tanpa dosa yang 3 menit tadi hampir aja mencoba melakukan malpraktek pada kawannya. Setelah dingin, mereka menyadari kalo Ichigo dan Yumi ga ada di sana.

"Mana dua orang itu? jangan bilang mereka jatoh ke tempat laen?" tanya Renji.

"Kemungkinan kita yang jatoh ke tempat laen.. lagian kita sekarang ada di utan lo.. dan di depan sono ada pantai.." Hisagi nunjuk kea rah depan, di sana emang ada bau laut dan emang terdengar adanya lautan.

"Lha.. terus kita ga bisa balik?" sahut Renji.

"Yaaahh setidaknya kita ga mati ini" sambar Hisagi.

"Wah dirimu mulai rada oke kawan" Renji sweatdrop dan heran kenapa dia yang musti sama Hisagi, tapi untung aja dia sama Hisagi dan bukan sama Yumi.. perlu bersukur banget.

"Heii nak..kalian siapa ya? Ada perlu apa?" suara berat orang tua datang dari belakang mereka. Hisagi dan Renji melotot meliat siapa sosok yang ada di belakang mereka itu.

Oke itu di sisi Hisagi dan Renji, kita kembali pada Yumi dan Ichigo yang sedang dikepung oleh sosok-sosok aneh yang terlihat siap makan makanan hangat.

"Ichiiiiii gueee takuutt!" Yumi mulai bergidik disko sambil narik baju Ichigo.

"Dieem lo jangan berisik! Jangan ampe gue tinggal lo di sini" Ichigo siap dengan Zanketsu miliknya.

"Hiiiiiiiii! Mereka dataaangg!" sahut Yumi seketika sosok itu mulai terlihat.

"Ngapain kalian ada di sini?" tanya sosok itu dengan nada sok banget. Yumi dan Ichi cengo.. meliat siapa sosok yang sedang berhadapan dengan mereka…

"Hoii jangan bengong..gue nanya!" suara cempreng itu mulai lagi berkicau, Yumi dan Ichi Cuma ngebatu.. begitu pula dengan Hisa dan Renji yang sedang membeku dengan sosok di depan mereka.

Kira-kira sosok apa yang sedang di hadapi oleh TIM SAR SHINIGAMI ini? Apa mereka kenal yaa?

Kepo? Baca next chapternya yaaa~~

.

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**

**Yooshaa akirnya update! thanks god semuanya dan para readers! Yuzu senang sekali**

**Yuzu akan sangat berterima kasih karena Yuzu sudah menyelesaikan semuanya dengan baik ahahahaha**

**US benar-benar mengerikan... tapi its okay!**

**Yuzu minta dukungannya yaa! R^R minna**


	5. Chapter 5

**TIM SAR SHINIGAMI BERAKSI**

**Disclaimer : Tentu OM TITE KUBO**

**Summary : Ternyata mereka bertemu dengan orang-orang tak terduga!**

**WARNING : GAJE, GARING... WOW bagi yang membaca!**

**hati-hati tertawaa!**

* * *

Setelah di terbangin nun jauh di mato oleh angin ribut..seribut Ichigo lagi nonton Jeniperlopes lagi nyanyi dangdut, mereka kini terpisah menjadi 2..bukan badannya, tapi terbagi menjadi dua Yumi-Ichi, dan Hisagi-Renji.

Dan mereka sekarang lagi dalam bahaya.. ng lebih tepatnya ada sesuatu di depan mereka yang ngebuat mereka cengo berkuadrat-kuadrat. Orang yang mergokin mereka lagi nangkring di tempat tak bertuan.. dunia anatah berantah dan bukan dunia laen pemirsah..

.

.

.

.

O_O

Di sisi Yumi-Ichi. "Heeh napa kalian pada cengo begitu? Woii woii..kalian di situ kan?" tanya sosok berambut putih itu, berambut putih bermata ijo-ijo lumut, pendek dengan pakean putih bersih.

"Gue ga mimpi ngeliat malaikat Hitsugaya taichou kan?" tanya Yumcihika.

"Gue rasa kita masih idup..kecuali kalo Toushiro udah mati duluan" jawab Ichigo masih terpana oleh sosok di depannya.

"WOI HALLOOWW.. gue belum mati dodol! Gue yang mau nanya kenapa lo pada ada di sini!?" seru Hitsugaya very anak alay muncul.

"Uwohh..Calon BOLAY(bocah alay).." tukas Yumichika.

"Sembarangan Bocah alay..gue masih muda dan gue bukan bocah!" sewot Hitsugaya.

"Nee..Toushiro..gimana caranya kita pergi dari sini? Ini dimana? Itu apaan?" Ichigo langsung memberondong pertanyaan super cepet.

"Atu-atu napa pertanyaan lo.. di sini tuh pantai ato lebih tepatnya pulau tak bertuan, ini hewan-hewan penghuni di sini, gue baru aja dateng beberapa hari lalu karena di sini ada Hollow.." jawab Hitsugaya.

"Ceritanya lo jadi orang utan sekarang?" tanya Yumi. "Lo ngajak berantem ya?" Hitsugaya mulai esmosi.

"Toushiro..bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini?" tanya Ichigo dengan lempengnya.

"Panggil gue Hitsugaya dodol.. caranya? Gue ga tau soalnya gue ke sini pake gerbang senakimon..gue aja mau pulang kaga bisa..senkaimonnya lagi di servis jadi ngebangke di sini gue" terang Hitsugaya.

"NANIII!? $# #$%^$Y&*%" Yumi dan Ichi melakukan paduan suara dengan ekspresi terkenyut..eh terkejut.

Sedangkan mereka sedang paduan suara mari kita hampiri dulu kubu Hisa-Renji yang juga lagi ngebengong ria meliat sosok luar biasa ada di depannya.

.

.

.

"Kalian ga apa-apa? Muka kalian cemong-cemong semua..habis nyambi jadi badut ancol yaa?" tanya sosok dengan wajah yang amat sangat mereka kenal. Muka tua bloon yang nyebelin.

"URAHARA SAN?" seru Renji-Hisagi berbarengan.

"Waah senang kalian ga amnesia… kalian lagi ngapain di sini?" tanya Urahara dengan wajah penuh senyum.

"Sepertinya gue mimpi buruk? Kenapa malah ketemu sama shinigami depakan divisi 12 kayak begini?" tanya Renji pada siapapun..pada readers ato pada Hisa, suka-suka deh.

"Gue ngerasa ngeliat malaikat maut dateng di depan gue" sahut Hisagi dengan wajah penuh lumpur.

"KALIAN BOCAH KURANG AJAR…" cletuk Urahara yang udah kesel.

"Hei.. Urahara san.. bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini? Ini dimana? Kita kepisah sama si Ichi en Yumi" jelas Renji.

"Waahh kalian ternyata ga sendirian.. tapi sayang banget.. sama kayak kalian aku juga dalam misi" jawab Urahara lagi.

"MAKSUDMUUU!?" Renji dengan bangganya langsung nemplok di depan muka Urahara.

"Tenang-tenang, kalian belum mati..disini itu bekas penggalian..waktu itu ada serangan Hollow makanya aku ke sini..niatnya mau pulang eh gerbang senkaimon lagi di betulin jadinya mejeng di sini deh.." Urahara menerangkan dengan guru mode on.'

"Intinya kita semua ga bisa keluar tanpa senkaimon?" jelas Hisagi.

"Ga juga sih.. sebenernya kalian kepisah dengan Yumi dan si Kurosaki karena angin padahal dari tampang kalian, kalian tim sar..malah bablas ke sini.. lucu banget..ahahahahhaa" Urahara tertawa dan ga tau kalau si Renji dan Hisagi udah nyiapin zanpakuto mereka.

"Ehhh maap yaa tapi kita bisa keluar.. dengan sedikit survival" jawab Urahara. "SURVIVAL?" kedua cowok itu makin ga ngerti apa yang dipikirin Urahara.. dengan kata SURVIVAL..

"Berisaplah mungkin bakal panjang perjalanannya" Urahara mulai bergerak, Renji sama Hisagi langsung ngeloyor nyusul Urahara, mereka ga mau masuk Koran Seireitei karena gagal misi dan berakir jadi tengkorak di tempat beginian.

.

.

.

Mari kita tinggalkan dulu mereka-mereka yang sedang berusaha untuk menjebol perjalanan menuju ke tempat Yumi dan Ichi.. sedang kedua orang tersebut sedang terduduk dengan Hitsugaya yang masih menerangkan panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume balok.

"Jadii kita kudu jalan dulu buat nyampe ke perbatasan?" Yumi ngeliat peta yang di bawa Hitsugaya.

"Kayaknya kita bisa ketemu mereka di tempat ini..jembatan yang udah lapuk en dibawahnya jurang sedalam 1000 m.. kita bakal survival selama senkaimon dibenerin dan itu kira kira makan 2 hari..perjalanan juga 2 hari..jadi pas deh" Hitsugaya menerangkan dengan detil. Yumi ngangguk-ngangguk kayak per-peran rusak. Ichigo berpikir dan dia Cuma mengiyakan.

"Jadi intinyee kita kudu JALAN kan?" Ichigo nyimpulin.

"Yaahhh kalo lo mau shunpo juga ga papa paling lo dicekek sama uler-uler di sini…" jelas Hitsugaya. Yumi dan Ichi Cuma diem. Mereka paling ogah ketemu yang begituan, udah uler ntar apa lagi yang bakal keluar? Beruang? Babi utan temennya Hisagi? Baboon liar sodaranya Renji? Ato jangan-jangan Banci kaleng yang sejenis sama Yumi? Namanya juga kemungkinan sihh..

"Okeh kita jalan, gue ga mau ketemu Beruang ato uler.. gue juga ga mau ketemu temennya Yumichika, maksudnya sodaranya Yumichika yang bergender 2" jelas Ichigo langsung bersiap.

"Maksud lo apa? Gender dua? Lo pikir gue bencong? Sori yaa gue laki banget!" sewot Yumichika.

"Ga bakal ada yang percaya sih.." batin Ichi dan Hitsu dengan kompak.

"Ya udah mari kita capcus keburu gelap gue ogah suru tidur bareng babi utan" jelas Hitsugaya.

"Hei Taichou dari tadi gue mau nanya" sahut Yumi. "Apaan?" sahut Hitsugaya. "Kenapa Taichou ga pake seragam Shinigami?" tanya Yumi.

"Waktu ngelawan Hollow tu Hollow ngerobek-ngerobek baju gue..untungnya tu Hollow kulitnya tebel jadi gue bikin baju" terang Hitsu.

"Uwaaa… kejam..eh yah Kreatip banget" Yumi dan Ichi kagum pada si kecil itu.

"Oke ayo jalan" mereka kemudian berjalan menyusuri hutan agar bertemu dengan Renji cs.

Sedangkan di sisi lain Renji dan Hisagi udah ada di setengah perjalanan, mereka ketemu hal-hal aneh. Mulai dari kucing mata tiga, ayam yang badannya babi.. ampe monyet mukanya persis banget kayak Ikkaku.

"Waah korban kelinci percobaan" tukas Hisagi agak ngeri.

"Cuma kok badan sama kepalanya aneh-aneh yaa?" sahut Renji lagi ngeliatin koala beridung pesek tak jauh dari mereka.

"Yaah namanya juga pulau UNIK.. ampe ampe mungkin beruang kepala badak gitu ya?" Urahara ikut nyeloteh.

"WOW banget" Renji ngebayangin hewan yang dimaksud. Tapi sialnya ucapan Urahara kayak sihir, di depan mereka ada beruang kepala badak yang siap nyeruduk mereka.

"Siap –siap anak-anak.. mari kita.. LARIIII!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" ketiga orang itu langsung lari ekspres dan si badak beruang ikut ngejer.. gimana nasib mereka kemudian? apakah mereka bisa nyampai ke perbatasan tepat waktuu?

kenapa ada badak beruang? kenapa ada banyak Ikkaku? bagemana tim sar malang ini yaaa?

.

.

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUUU~~**

**Hohohooo akirnyaa chapter baruu~ maaf ya berantakan**

**Hahahaha senang sekali melihat para readers tersenyum!**

**okee karena semakin banyak lagi yang tersenyum**

**silakan R^R yeaah minna... :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**TIM SAR SHINIGAMI BERAKSI**

**Discalimer : TITE KUBOO**

**Summary : Oke kali ini mereka bakal survive ke mana yaa?**

**banyak yang menunggu mereka**

**tapi sanggup ga mereka menghalaunyaaa?**

**WARNING : HUMOR GAGAL, OOC, ABAL, ANCUR~ **

* * *

Oke, karena Author juga sedang berlari-lari keliling rumah..mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan masing-masing kelompok demi menuju ke perbatasan untuk bisa kembali. Singkat cerita, Kelompok Yumi-Ichi ketemu Hitsugaya sedangkan kelompok Hisagi-Renji ketemu Urahara. Hebatnya lagi mereka terdampar di suatu tempat gara-gara diterbangkan oleh angin ribut yang datang di tempat mereka kerja jadi TIM SAR. Sekarang malah mereka yang butuh TIM SAR di tempat mereka. Apalagi gerbang Senkaimon lagi rusak.. sungguh udah jatoh ketiban tangga ketubruk tronton pemirsah…

Sementara si grup Ichi-Yumi tambahan Hitsugaya sedang anteng dan ga ada apa-apa, mari kita beralih ke kelompok Hisa-Ren tambahan Urahara yang sedang dikejer-kejer Badak beruang..dengan kombinasi yang rada aneh…?  
"Heeeeiii siapa yang iseng ngelepas mahkluk persialangan gagal begini!?" seru Renji dengan kekuatan lari sekencang angin muson timur.

"Waaah dia bahan yang bagus untuk penelitian..!" jawab Urahara di saat-saat yang ga pas.

"Kau jadi seperti Mayuri taichou! Gue ogah bawa-bawa begituan!" sahut Renji.

"Mending kita kalahin terus kita bakar jadiin makanan, gue laper.." jawab Hisagi yang ga kalah hebatnya.

"DIAAAMM LOO!" Renji menggemplang kepala raven Hisagi. "Huuhh daripada kita terus –terusan begini, mending kita bakar aja tuh hewan! TIM SAR kok kabur!" Hisagi berbalik dan berhenti untuk berhadapan dengan si badak beruang.

"O..ooii! Hisagi!" Renji dan Urahara juga ikutan berhenti, mereka ga mau kalo si Hisagi langsung mental ke Arab gara-gara diseruduk badak persilangan itu.

"Oke.. Ayo Kazeshini.. potong-potong mahkluk ababil itu.." Hisagi memulai Shikainya, dengan sigap dia langsung ngegebugin si hewan badak gagal upgrade tersebut. 2 menit berlalu si badak beruang tersebut sudah KO oleh Hisagi. "Lo tau, kadang lo bisa jadi sangat berguna disaat ngadepin kayak begituan.." sahut Renji.

"Lagian Urusan lo kan ga sama badak tapi sama Baboon" jawab Hisagi dengan tampang lempengnya. "LO NGAJAK BERANTEM YA?" Renji keki siap dengan zanpakutonya.

"Okee minna karena Hisagi kun udah mengalahkan si beruang eh maksudnya beruang berbadak ini kita langsung saja…" sahut Urahara masang tampang berbinar-binar kayak habis di byclean.

"Langsung apa?" tanya Renji ga ngeh.

"Haaah? Abarai kun tentu saja kan?" Urahara memasang senyum licik dan mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"MAKAN BESAARR~~" Ternyata maksud dari Urahara adalah sama dengan Hisagi, makan beruang badak itu sama-sama.

"Ga beracun kan?" tanya Hisagi.

"Kalo semisal beracun, orang yang makan di depan kita tuh udah ga sadarkan diri lagi…" jawab Renji yang ngeliat Urahara makan daging dengan menggila, dah hebatnya dia ga takut keracunan yaah kalo keracunan juga udah telat kale.

"Ayoo ayoo dimakan! Jangan malu-malu!" tukas Urahara.

"Perasaan yang ngalahin ni hewan siapa yang makan siapa ya?" mereka Cuma bisa cengo ngeliat Urahara yang udah ngabisin hampir separo dari daging itu, tapi karena panggilan alam yaitu perut yang udah berbunyi riang membuat mereka udah ga peduli lagi ada racunnya soalnya kalo diitung-itung mereka udah ga makan beberapa hari.

* * *

Okee okee mari kita tinggalkan dulu Renji cs yang sudah setengah perjalanan, mari kita beralih pada Hitsugaya cs bersama Ichi dan Yumi yang sepertinya masih ngubek-ngubek di tengah-tengah utan.

"Hoeeehh.. cape boo!" keluh Yumi dengan lagak bencong yang udah mulai merajalela.

"Kalo lo ga mau cape naek gerobak aja sono..sukur-sukur lo naek ke pohon terus loncat-loncar kayak tarsan" sahut Ichigo.

"Emangnya gue disamaain sama anak utan yang Cuma pake kolor doang?" Yumi memonyongkan bibirnya ampe 5 cm. "Hoi.. kita sepertinya udah nyampe.." tukas Hitsugaya. "Sampe kemana?" tanya Yumi. Yang ternyata dimaksud oleh sampe sama Hitsu itu adalah pantai yang ga tau ujungnya dimana.

"Taichou, ini yang kau bilang sampe?" tanya Yumichika.

"Yaah kita kan emang di tengah laut? Emangnya lo pikir disini ada Metromini?" samber Hitsugaya.

"Kita terus naek apa buat nyebrangnya?!" seru Ichigo.

"Naek Becak.. ya kita buat rakit dulu lah.." Hitsugaya makin rada oke karena pertanyaan gaje Ichigo. "Ga ada bakat jadi tukang kayuu cin" tukas Yumi.

"CEPETAN BUAAT!" Histugaya yang udah keki di ubun-ubun langsung meledak dan ngebuat Ichigo sama Yumichika kocar-kacir nyariin kayu. "Lo tau caranya bikin rakit?" tanya Ichi.

"Boro-boro bikin rakit.. bikin telor aja gosong.." tukas Yumi.

"Walah- walah.. bakat lo tuh apaan sih?" Ichigo sweatdrop. "Bakat dikejer-kejer SATPOL PP kayaknya?" jawab Yumi sambil mikir.

"Dasar BENCONG SEJATI" seru Ichi dalem atinya yang paling dalem.

Dalam 30 menit rakit sudah siap. Rakit yang agak aneh..dari bentuk ato susunannya.

"…Kok ada yang aneh ya?" tanya Yumichika. "YANG ANEH TUH PALELU!" Hitsugaya mengaplok kepala Yumi dengan muluss banget.

"Adooohhhh! Ini katanya suru bikin RAKITT!" Protes Yumichika.

"Yaahh sini biar gue yang benerin!" Hitsugaya maju sebelum Ichigo maju buat ngebenerin tu rakit oglak. Beberapa menit kemudian Hitsugaya udah berhasil membuat Rakit yang bentuknya jauh lebih WOW lagi dari Yumichika

. "INI MAH MAKIN GA BISA DINAIKINN!" Ichigo mencak-mencak pada si bocah kecil unyu itu. "Haaahh sini biar gue yang benerin!" Ichigo melakukan dengan baik, walo bentuknya memang belon sempurna tapi masi jauh lebih baik dari milik Hitsu dan Yumi.

"Baik ayo naek.." komando Hitsugaya. Semua kemudian mulai mengarungi lautan yang ga tau dah di bawahnya ada apaan. Sukur-sukur ga ada hewan macem kayak hiu, paus, buaya..eh buaya kok di laut.. yah pokoknya hewan-hewan bertaring dan sodara serta buyut-buyutnya juga.

"Moga-moga ga ada HIU.." sahut Yumi sambil komat-kamit.

"Lagian ga ada hiu yang doyan ngemut lo kok" cletuk Ichigo.

"Hueeeehh! Gue ga mau diemut sama hiu dan gue ga mau didoyanin sama yang begituan!" seru Yumi dengan segenap jiwa raganya.

Tapi malang nian nasib Ichigo cs, kayaknya rakit yang mereka buat ga bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dan serbuan ombak langsung menghancurkan maha karya mereka. Alhasil mereka bertiga langsung kecebur ke laut.

"Phuaah! Apa kata gue! Rakitnya bobrok banget" seru Hitsugaya. Sayang sekali sebelum mereka bertiga berdebat seekor hiu sepertinya melihat mereka kayak makan siang yang bagus buat perutnya, langsung aja Ichigo langsung melotot, Yumi langsung jerit-jerit, Hitsu langsung nari hula-hula—salah—Hitsu langsung mengeluarkan Hyourinmarunya.

"Adoohhh ga hiu ga yang laennya! Pengganggu!" Hitsugaya seketika langsung membekukan hiu itu dan seluruh lautan.

"Hei, taichou dari tadi kau bekukan aja lautnya…ga usah susah-susah bikin rakit" sembur Yumi. Hitsugaya Cuma bisa mingkem, merutuki keoonan dan kelolaannya waktu mikir.

Tanpa banyak cingcong, mereka bertiga sampai di sebuah pulau dan disambut oleh… BABI HUTAN! 4 gerombol babi hutan yang dengan senanghati mulai menyerbu mereka tak bisa dihindarin.

"HUWAAA SODARANYA RENJII!" Tereakan Ichigo dibarengi dengan tebasan Kazeshininya Hisagi yang langsung motong-motong semua babi tersebut.

"HISAGI! ABARAI!" tereak Yumi. "Heh apa maksud lo Sodaranya RENJI tadi?" tukas Renji.

"RELFEK.." jawab Ichigo sambil senyum gaje. "Waaah semuanya berkumpuul!" seru Urahara dari balik bangunan.

"URAHARA SAN!?" Ichigo cengo. "Wah sepertinya kita kudu pulang sekarang ya?" tukas Hitsugaya.

"Iyaaa betull cepet pulang sebelum kita membuluk di sini!" rengek Yumi.

"Tapi…GIMANA?" pertanyaan Hisagi membungkam semuanya.. mereka udah kumpul.. habis ini mereka mau apa yaa? Gimana caranya mereka balik? Berhasil ga mereka ngebuka pintu SENKAIMON yang lagi di reparasi?

menunggu cerita mereka?

Tunggu di next Chapter!

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**

**Weeewww akirnya mereka bertemu kembali, para tim sar**

**yang udah ga tau arah tujuan idupnyaa..**

**hahahaha maap ya garing... :D **

**tapi moga kalian sukaa~ **

**okee okee minna**

**langsung aja R^R kaay**


End file.
